We Belong Together
by EmeraldeyesPeach
Summary: Kehidupan romance Hitsuhina. Rated T. Warning: 17th. tapi bukan M.


Ok ok.. this is the 6th story. I hope this will be give me the best review and NOT flame.

This story is have rating T and maybe T+ and not M.

So.. enjoy the story! By : EmeraldeyesPeach

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach

We Belong Together

Suatu pagi yang dingin, waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 am. Terdengar dari kejauhan suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat. Kalau didengarkan baik-baik, orang itu seperti sedang berlari. Semakin dekat dan dekat, sampai akhirnya..

"MINGGIRRRR!"

Terdengar kemudian suara keras di lantai tatami. Suara yang berteriak tadi itu adalah suara yang sangat lembut dan cute. Yah, dua shinigami sedang terduduk di lantai. Sepertinya mereka bertabrakan sehingga mereka harus jatuh ke lantai yang terasa sangat dingin itu.

Seorang segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada shinigami yang masih terduduk itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinamori-san?" Tanya Kira Izuru kepada seorang didepannya.

"Ah yeah.. aku baik-baik saja kok." Suara gadis itu dengan lembutnya. Secepat mungkin ia berdiri karena ia merasa sudah agak lama duduk di tatami dingin itu.

Merasa uluran tangannya diabaikan, Kira merasa sedikit kecewa dan mengepal tangnnya lalu dijatuhkan kesamping tubuhnya.

"A-ah.. kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini Hinamori-san?"

"Mengantarkan kertas ini ke divisi 10." Sambil menunjukkan dua helai kertas yang berada di tangannya.

Kira melihat kearah kertas itu sebentar lalu menatap Momo, "Hinamori-san, ini hanya dua helai kertas kerja saja. Apa perlu kau sampai terburu-buru begitu?"

"Ehe.. mungkin aku cuma agak bersemangat saja hari ini."

Karena Hitsugaya-taichou! Kira tahu itu dan ia merasa sedikit.. cemburu. Agar Momo tak melihat raut wajah kesalnya itu, Kira sesegera mungkin melempar pertanyaan pada Momo.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengantarkannya pada Hitsugaya-taichou dank au bisa sarapan pagi. Kau belum sarapan kan Hinamori-san?"

"Sudah kok, walau sedikit sih.. tapi tak apa-apa kok Kira-kun, aku bisa sendiri mengantarkan ini. Dah ya, Ja ne!"

"Tung-"

Sebelum Kira sempat mengatakan kalimat yang ada dalam otaknya, Momo sudah berlari secepat mungkin kearah batalian 10.

"gu."

Kali ini, Kira benar-benar menyesal kenapa ia tak menghentikan Momo. Kenapa dia tak bisa dengan cepat meraih tangan Momo sebelum ia sempat menjauh? Kanapa ia tak berteriak yang mungkin saja bisa menghentikan langkah Momo?

"Dia pergi ke battalion 10 ya?"

Tiba-tiba suara dari belakang menyadarkannya dari pikirannya. Orang itu adalah Renji Abarai yang berjalan kearah Kira sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Yeah.. aku memang tak sebanding dengan Hitsugaya-taichou. Aku hanyalah teman segrupnya saat Academy."

Melihat kesedihan temannya ini, Renji melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kira.

"Sudahlah Kira, Hitsugaya-taichou memang sudah bersama Momo-chan sejak kecil. Bahkan sejak ia belum masuk Academy dan diantara mereka ada hubungan yang tak bisa diputus. Kecuali kalau mereka yang menghendakinya sih.."

Aku ini menambah parah keadaan ga ya? Pikir Renji dalam hati.

"Heh.. Renji, kau ini benar-benar tak tahu harus bicara apa ya? Dasar menyebalkan!!" sambil memiting Renji.

"A-aduh duh duh.. hentikan Kira! Itu adalah ucapan terbaikku tahu!! Lepaskan akuuu…!!!"

Di tengah koridor salah satu battalion itu, Kira dan Renji bertengkar dengan 'lucunya' dan membuat shinigami yang lewat malah tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

*****

Momo Hinamori berlari dengan cepatnya di koridor battalion 10. Sampai pada persimpangan koridor, ia merasa tubuhnya tertangkap oleh seseorang dan dengan reflek ia pun berteriak. Orang yang sedang menangkap tubuhnya itu menutup mulut Momo dengan tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Momo sampai gadis itu merasakan nafas hangat menyentuh kulitnya.

"Ssshh… Tenanglah Momo."

Momo langsung menengok untuk melihat wajah orang yang menangkapnya itu yang tak lain adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro kapten Battalion 10. Perlahan Hitsugaya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Momo namun tangan yang satunya masih melingkar di pinggang gadis itu.

"Shiro-chan! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu! Jantungku hampir copot tahu!!"

"Yeah, maaf.. lagi pula untuk apa kau berlari begitu di battalion ku Momo?"

"Eh, ngg.. aku mau menyerahkan laporan ini saja.." Dengan wajah yang menunduk, Momo memberikan kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke arah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Momo dan menyuruh salah satu bawahannya yang kebetulan lewat untuk menaruhnya di mejanya.

"Kau tak mengerjakan kertas-kertas itu Shiro-chan?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Momo! Ah, aku juga baru ingin pergi kesana tapi bertemu kau yang berlari seperti dikejar anjing begitu makanya aku berhenti."

"Mou.."

Melihat wajah cembetut Momo ini membuat Kapten Es Seireitei tersenyum kecil. Senyumnya cukup hanya diperlihatkan untuk Momo.

Setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam……

"Momo.."

"Y-ya?"

"Bisa tolong bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?"

Tanpa memberi jawaban lebih dulu, Hitsugaya mulai berjalan melewati Momo dan ia menggenggem tangan Momo untuk ikut dengannya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, mau kemana?" Suara yang gugup namun lugu itu keluar dari mulut Momo dengan pelannya. Karena Hitsugaya menggenggam tangannya, ia tak bisa putar balik atau menolak melainkan menggenggam balik tangan Hitsugaya.

"Kita… kekamarku.."

*****

"Momo! Jangan bergerak!"

"Tidak apa kok Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Tapi Momo… kau bisa merasakan sakit kalau bergerak terlalu cepat. Pelan-pelan saja.."

"Aaaaahhhh!!!"

"Momo?! Sudah kubilang kan jangan bergerak. Lihat, kau berdarah!! Kau harus terbiasa dulu Momo."

"Tapi aku tidak sabar lagi Hitsugaya-kun. Kau terlalu pelan!"

Di kamar Hitsugaya, terdengar suara yang akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari luar. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan didalam? Dilain sisi, seekor laba-laba keluar dari kamar Hitsugaya melewati celah-celah yang ada di jendela.

"Lihat Hitsugaya-kun, laba-labanya pergi!"

Momo menunjuk jendela tempat laba-laba itu pergi sedangkan ia masih dalam posisi duduk di lantai berhadapan dengan Hitsugaya.

Melihat kepergian serangga itu, Hitsugaya menghela napas lega namun sebagai gantinya telapak tangan Momo menjadi lecet dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena terjatuh tadi. Posisi saat mereka jatuh tadi tidak bisa menghalangi tangan Momo untuk menggaret lantai sedangkan Hitsugaya tadi berada di posisi memegangi tubuh Momo dan menahan pinggangnya saat ia berusaha meraih langit-langit.

"Lupakan laba-laba itu Momo. Diam sebentar, aku akan mengambil kotak p3k."

"Pst. Padahal senang tuh laba-labanya pergi. Hitsugaya-kun kan takut serangga.."

"Momo! Aku dengar itu!!" Dari kejauhan ia berteriak.

Haah.. pendengaran Hitsugaya-kun memang tajam. Aku tak bisa berbisik sedikit saja.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Hitsugaya mengobati tangan Momo dan sesekali Momo pun meringis kesakitan namun berusaha menahannya. Setelah beberapa lama, pengobatan pun selesai.

"Nah, sudah tak sakit lagi kan?" Ucap sang prodigy itu sambil menaruh kembali barang-barang medis kedalam kotaknya dan menaruhnya di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Terimakasih, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Lain kali kau harus mendengarkanku bed-wetter Momo."

"Mou.."

"Bukan Mou Momo. Hhh.. kau benar-benar bikin aku khawatir setengah mati."

Melihat raut wajah temannya itu, Momo menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu seberapa khawatir Hitsugaya jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Walau hanya luka kecil sedikitpun ia akan benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Pernah pada suatu waktu, beberapa minggu setelah Winter War, ia pulang dengan darah mengalir dari tangannya. Hal itu membuat Hitsugaya sangat marah padanya dan segera mengantarnya ke Unohana dan setelahnya pun, Hitsugaya menyuruh Momo untuk tetap tidur bersamanya karena ia takut kalau Momo akan kesusahan karena tangannya sedang terluka.

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk bertipe King size milik Hitsugaya, ia segera mendapatkan posisi konfortable dan menutup matanya perlahan. Hitsugaya yang memperhatikan tingkah Momo ini pun join dengannya dan segera merebahkan dirinya disamping Momo.

"Hitsugaya-kun.."

"Hmmm?"

"Kenapa.. kau begitu care padaku?"

Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak. Ia bangkit dan duduk tepat disamping Momo yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Bukankah… aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku mencintaimu Momo?"

Perlahan Momo membuka matanya dan membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk segera memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak laki-laki yang paling ia cintai.

"Iya.. tapi, aku merasa kalau aku terus menyulitkanmu saja, membuatmu khawatir sampai seperti ini. Aku merasa… tak berguna.."

Dengan segera, Hitsugaya menjatuhkan tubuh Momo ke kasurnya dan menindih tubuh waita yang dicintainya itu. Kedua tangan Momo dipegang erat oleh jari-jari kekar Hitsugaya dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Momo.

"Katakan kalimat itu sekali lagi dan aku akan benar-benar menghukummu bed-wetter momo!!"

"Hitsu-"

Mata emerald yang tadi memancarkan kemarahan kini berudah menjadi sayu dan tangan yang tadi menggenggam Momo kini melingkar dengan lembutnya di pinggang gadis itu. Ia merebahkan kepalanya ke dada Momo, mendengar detak jantung belahan jiwanya.

"Maaf, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hei Momo.."

"Yeah?"

"Dadamu berkembang ya.."

"WHAT?! Hitsugaya-kun, kau…"

Dengan cepat Momo mendorong Hitsugaya dari tubuhnya namun kembali tertindih oleh Hitsugaya ke posisi semula.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Kau MESUUUMM!!"

Hitsugaya mengeluarkan senyum evilnya yang sexy itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Momo. "Aku ini pacarmu Momo. Kau tahu seberapa susahnya aku menahan hormon dalam diriku setiap kali aku melihatmu sweety?"

Suara yang dikeluarkan Hitsugaya merupakan suara yang sangat gantle dan membuat Momo merasa melayang. Selain master dalam es, Hitsugaya juga merupakan master dalam membuat Momo mabuk kepayang.

"Tapi, ini masih pagi Hitsugaya-kun! Apa kau tak punya meeting dengan kapten lainnya?" Gerutu Momo berusaha mengubah hasrat Hitsugaya.

Namun, sayang bagi Momo. Yang menjadi pacarnya adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro yang akhir-akhir ini ia tahu bahwa Hitsugaya akan melakukan hal yang 'di luar dugaan' setiap mereka berduaan.

Bibir Hitsugaya kini sudah menciumi dan memberikan kiss mark di leher Momo. Sampai pada akhirnya, Momo menyerah dengan keadaan ini dan membiarkan Hitsugaya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Aaah.. Hitsu..gaya…"

"Ada apa sayang? Nghh.."

Shihakusou yang dipakai Momo kini telah terbuka bagian atasnya. Membuat bagian dari setengah tubuhnya terekspose. Ciuman Hitsugaya kini menjalar ke dada atasnya lalu semakin turun kebawah hingga ia menciumi bagian private di dada Momo.

"Hitsugaya-kun.. nggh.."

"Panggil namaku Momo.."

"Toushiro.."

Tanpa mempedulikan suara Momo, Hitsugaya terus melanjutkan aksinya. Sampai pada tangannya ingin membuka obi Momo.. namun..

"Stop! Toushiro… stop!! Aaah.."

Tangan yang tadi ingin membuka obi Momo kini berpindah mengelus paha Momo dengan gantlenya. Bibir Hitsugaya kini kembali keatas dan mencium bibir Momo dengan penuh nafsu. Lidahnya dengan mudah mencari sela bibir Momo dan kemudian, lidah Hitsugaya sudah mengeksplor seluruh bagian mulut Momo.

"Ahh.. Momo.. kau tahu?" bisiknya ditengah ciumannya yang ditunda sejenak.

"Ya?"

"Kau milikku dan tak ada satu pun yang akan mengambilmu dariku."

"Kalau begitu.. kau pun.. milikku.. Toushiro."

"Yes. Dan kita.."

"Saling memiliki."

"Bersama.."

"Selamanya."

Mereka bertatap mata sambil tersenyum dan dengan tawa riang dari Momo mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Toushiro.. aku tak tahu kalau kita bisa buat puisi seperti itu."

"Hn.. I love you, Momo Hitsugaya." Suaranya renyah namun tetap icy keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya. Ia memeluk Momo dengan penuh kelembutan. (a/n : masih dalam posisi tiduran)

"Momo.. Hitsugaya?"

"Iya. Kau, akan menjadi Hitsugaya Momo dikemudian hari dan itu sudah kuprediksikan sejak dulu untuk kujadikan kenyataan."

Momo tersenyum, "Sekarang hampir tercapai ya.."

"Hampir? Momo, aku bisa menjadikanmu Momo Hitsugaya sekarang juga."

"Apa?! Oh no Toushiro.. no!"

Uh-oh, tampaknya Hitsugaya akan benar-benar serius kali ini.

"Momo! Jangan lari!!"

"Tidakkk!! Tidak sekarang Toushirou!"

"Kau bergerak terlalu lambat sayang!" dengan memakai shunpo Hitsugaya berada di depan Momo lagi sambil memeluk dan mengklaim bibirnya kekasihnya lagi.

Owari

Yesss!!! I'm done!! Huf.. please review.. map kalo masih berantakan, nulisnya udah melem nie, hhe… Maybe eme akan buat sekuelnya. Tunggu ea!!


End file.
